The night Draco learns to talk
by HOGWARTS HOUSE
Summary: Our favorite Slytherin student learns to talk! Can you say awww? Only thing is he says the wrong thing to the wrong people that night. rated t just to be safe. involves cussin
1. uh oh!

MALFOY LEARNS TO TALK

**As Lucius made his way home from Gordric's hollow he took back muggle ways. He couldn't afford to get caught. This wasn't going as well as it should have been. He should have been rewarded this night, and instead his master was gone. Aww finally home.**

"**Cissa, Cissa come fast." he shouted as loud as he could. She would have to heal that before they came and make no mistake Lucius they would be coming. As he heard his wife's footsteps he knew Draco his little Dragon was with her.**

"**What happened? Did it not go as plan?" **

"**Give me Draco I need you to heal this before the Ministry gets here. I'll explain what happened why you do that." Narcissa Malfoy was about to argue when Lu started talking to Draco. "Son I don't know if I failed you I hope I haven't that mud blood sacrificed herself for Potter and our Dark Lord is gone. Hopefully not forever and daddy might5 be in trouble with the law. If I am you be a good boy for mommy and be brave and strong for this family." She listened to him talking knowing it was only in front of them he was ever like this. With the dark lord gone it would be fewer than ever he was like this with Draco. She knew soon her little dragon would be scared of his dad. Her musings were interrupted by her son.**

"**Udoods…..otter……urt?" He asked in all series to his father. Daddy was never upset and yet his daddy was crying. That meant that the udood and otter urt him. No one urt his daddy cept him!**

"**Lu did he just say…" her question was cut off when her son looked at her and said in his best grown up voice. "Daddy urt by those udoods and otter. They pay fer it yup ma they will."**

**She knew at that moment her son and husband were everything to her without one she wouldn't be allowed to live. She was forever grateful for this time when both were still with her. Her musings this time were not interrupted by her little dragon or her Slytherin husband but the front door being blasted open. Luckily Lucius had changed before calling her. He could find a way out of this. He just had to. He was after all a Slytherin to take after.**

"**Uck you weave my daddy awong." with that the occupants of Malfoy Manor looked at the year old child in disbelief. He had just cussed at the ministry. Words he had heard from Bella often enough. This wasn't good.**


	2. don't you know it?

They all looked at the boy in surprise. As all of the occupants were now at the ministry. The aurors were telling Fudge what had happened. He was refusing to believe it though.

"I tell you that kid cussed at us Minister!" Kingsley shouted at his boss. Never in all of his years has he ever had to deal with a one year old cussing at him. He didn't get his position by being surprised. Nothing was ever supposed to surprise him. This kid saying that did. For the first time since his first year he remembered with clarity fainting.

_Flashback:_

"_Uck you weave my daddy awong." All of the occupants looked at the year old. _

"_Excuse me what did he just say boss. It sounded as if he cussed at us?" Laughing unsure of himself the trainee asked his boss._

"_UCK YOU WEAVE MY DADDY AWONG!!!!" The blond Malfoy heir yelled this time. He thought they didn't understand. They were moving toward his daddy after all._

"_That's it take all of them. I'm not standing for a baby yelling and cussing at me." He shouted at his employees._

"_He's protecting me. You don't really think that they will take your side over an innocent baby do you?" Lucius sneered at them._

"_Weave my daddy awong you uckers." With a burst of light most of the would be arrestees got blasted away. Looking around at his workers Kingsley Shacklebolt proceeded to faint._

_End Flashback:_

"I'm telling you there is no way that a mere one year old blasted your workers and cussed at you."

"Minister.." He was cut off as his boss started cooing at the child.

"Aren't' you so cute? Yes you are!" Kingsley glared at the child.

"Well sir do you still want me to place Mr. Malfoy until trial?"

"Of course. Must I do everything myself?" He started heading for Lucius.

"UCK YOU UCKERS UDOODS WEAVE MY DADDY AWONG YOU ANKERS!" Fudge jerked back in surprise as the Malfoy heir yelled at his employees. Oh it looks as if he might have to apologize to Kingsley.

"See I told you Minister. That child cusses at Ministry employees!"

"Yes I saw."

With another burst of light the workers were once again tossed backwards.

"Son let them do their job. I'll be back with you guys in no time. In the mean time you and your mommy will come visit me. Okay? No more blasting the nice men of the ministry."


	3. Demention?

**Malfoy learns to talk part three**

Narcissa looked at the baby boy napping in her arms. After Lucius told him that he laughed. Laughed about blasting the ministry workers. He acted like it happened everyday. Yes, her baby boy was going to be powerful if that was any indication. She was on her way to the trial and Draco had latched himself on. She had to take him but she had no clue how he would react to the Dementers. (spelling?) Hopefully not to badly or else the creatures will find out what being brought up a Black truly meant!

"Daddy. Ook mommy its daddy." Draco shouted as Lucius was brought in.

Looking up I saw them. My little dragon's shouts alerting me to where they were. They were the reasons I'm living and I'm not foolish enough to believe otherwise. I would do anything I had to just to make sure they were safe. The Dementers led me to a chair and I sat down. They didn't back off that far which isn't a good thing. All of my happiness was draining and Draco wouldn't understand that.

Those creatures were hurting my daddy. I could see the bright colors coming from him. I could sense the essential happiness behind the lights. All he could feel was despair. I didn't like that so I talked to the one nearest us. Than what happened next was extraordinary because no one ever told me they couldn't understand me I talked and they listened. They also talked back which threw off the entire trial my daddy got off though. He gets to come home with us.

BACK AT THE MANSION

"Lucius, he talked to them and they talked back! How is that possible? We were always told that that couldn't happen. It's common knowledge."

"I know but we never told him that. Besides I'm thankful for his gift. It's a true sign of his heritage! We shall have it searched more in debt though."

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Why are you hurting my daddy? What has he done to you?"_

"_It is not because of anything that he has or hasn't done but because of what was done to us. We are cursed forevermore to despair and to sucking out others happiness."_

"_How come I don't feel it? Couldn't you try to I don't know not hurt people. You are dead right so it's not like you have to breathe?" the creature thing looked at Draco for a few before sending out said order. Needless to say it worked. The cold stopped and Lucius was released but the meddling old fool had heard Draco. He would try to recruit him before the lord came back._

_FLASHBACK_

All Lucius felt was despair. He looked up trying to keep the happiness and saw his son talking to the creature. Yet no words were coming out it was a wheezing type sound. That just wasn't possible. The impossible had just got blown out of the water. His son could talk to the Dementers. A gift that had all but disappeared, the gift to talk Demention. With a smirk Lucius headed to bed knowing that it was going to be some interesting years raising Draco. His precious Dragon was going to be amusing to watch grow up and a great thing for the dark side.


End file.
